Wide eyed and Surprised
by puppydoglove678
Summary: Neji is under a gen jutsu and he doesn't even know it. Rose tries to help him ,but how far is too far. NejixRose. My first ummm....lemon story. And probably my last. Do not own Naruto.


**Another Shippuden story. XP I love the clothes in shippuden. There so cool. Anyhow. Hope you enjoy my story. ^_^**

Wide Eyed and Surprised

I was just walking around minding my own business when Shizune comes up to me saying I have a mission. So I, Rose Wolf, clearly ran to the Hokage's mansion. I have been in the Leaf Village for a five months now. I know every ninja in the village. Good for me. I even know where everyone lives. But my best friend was Neji Hyuga. We understood each other, having such hard lives with branch and main groups, and we really had a lot in common. I could even use gentle fist with him thanks to my Wolf eye. My other best friend was Hinata Hyuga. Seems I have good ties to the Hyuga family. Heck even Hiashi kind of enjoyed my company. I finally made it to Lady Tsunade's office.

"Oh Rose. There you are." I watched Lady Tsunade turn her chair to look at me. I was the only one in the room.

"Lady Hokage." I gave a small bow and listened for the details of the mission.

"Rose. This mission requires using the friendship with Hyuga Neji." Tsunade looked at a scroll on her desk. I peered down at it and saw it was mission records of Neji's last five missions.

"Yes." I looked at Tsunade with much confusion. My friendship with Neji, Neji's mission records. Something was defiantly wrong with Neji and she wants me to find out what it is. Or maybe she wants more information about what it is?

"You see. On his past few missions it has taken him longer to come back from them. These are simple B rank missions that shouldn't take a jounin that long to complete." Tsunade gave me the papers and I examined them more closely. It hasn't taken just a few hours longer. It takes him a whole day and a half longer.

"Ok. So you want me to find out what he does with that day and a half time?" I peered past the papers at Lady Tsunade.

"No. We had some anbu tail him on a mission. It seems he was meeting some type of Gen jutsu expert on his mission. Neji was under some type of hypnosis. He must have gotten hit with it on one of his previous missions." Tsunade turn and got up from her chair, looking out the window. Just so happens Neji was walking with Tenten and Lee right outside the mansion.

"So you want me to?" I put the papers down and looked outside the window.

"I want you to find out a password. The Gen jutsu user uses it to make sure its Neji at the door of his house. Without it we wont be able to get into his house without getting hit by Gen jutsu first." Tsunade sat herself down at her desk again.

"But isn't the password only accessible in his sub conscious mind? How can I get him to spit it out if he doesn't know what it is?" I raised my hand half way then stopped.

"You'll have to get to him under hypnosis state. You'll have to use your kunoichi style." Tsunade looked at some papers then dismissed me. I walked away and thought about it. My kunoichi style? . . . .! I have to seduce him! Neji and I were pals ,but he would not tolerate such behavior. Even if I'm his friend. He'll hit me.

"_ARE YOU CRAZY LADY TSUNADE!!!!_" I held the thought in my head. There was nothing I could do about it now. I'll think of a plan while I train with Hinata today. I walked up to the Hyuga compound and watched was Hiashi came up to greet me. I was jounin too. Hinata was chunin so Hiashi appreciated me coming to train with Hinata every other day. I walked into hall and what do you know Neji was sitting on the steps of the opening meditating. I sat next to him and only watched as he took a deep breath then opened his eyes.

"Neji." I looked at him then looked behind me in case Hinata was ready. Seems she was still getting prepared.

"Rose. When did you get here?" Neji uncrossed his legs and looked at me with no expression ,but surprise.

"A few moments ago. I didn't want to disrupted your meditation." I went back to looking at Neji. I just couldn't believe that he was under hypnosis and he didn't even no it.

"I see. So you're here to train with Hinata?" Neji stood up and looked up at the sun. It was probably noon now.

"Yes. And yourself?" I stood as well not moving my eyes of Neji.

"I'm going to train with Lee in a bit. I just came here to rest." Neji closed his eyes then turned to look at his, now ready, cousin. "I'll get out of your way then." Neji walked past Hinata and went down the hall.

"I'm ready Rose." Hinata went out into the opening and I followed. I just followed her hits ,but I was mainly focused on what I was going to do. The best thing about training with Hinata is that she doesn't get annoyed if you don't pay attention. Tomorrow Neji was going to train. In the forest training area more or less. He would be alone and would be meditating. I am good at sneaking in and out of places unnoticed. I no doubt sneak into his little training session without him noticing.

"More power into that hit Hinata." I didn't want Hinata to feel left out. Anyways. I have to get him pinned down or he'll hit me before I can get a chance. He's isn't the type to hit a women ,but he's also the type to not let things go unpunished. Hm.

"Hya!" Hinata's palm brought me back to reality as it passed into my brown hair. I hit her palm away and hit her with a outward palm thrust. She fell backwards and the training session was over. I helped her up and let her dust herself off before bowing and saying goodbye. I walked until I finally found Neji and Lee training. I only watched as Neji defended against Lee's attacks then went in for the finishing blow. I stood there until I felt Neji would notice me. It was late and tomorrow was the day. Time to prepare. I walked into my house and looked into my closet. Ironically tomorrow was my day off and no one would suspect me if I wear something different.

"I wonder." I looked deeper into my closet until I found a soft white shirt that had bell sleeves and showed my shoulders and was almost see threw. Then I found a black skirt that went only down to mid thigh. I took out my black headband and black sandals. I turned to look at my outfit. It seemed un suspicious and not to…well it didn't look trampy. I went to bed and awaited for the first day of the operation.

^\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\^ Next Day

I walked threw the village wearing the outfit I picked out. I kind of looked like a Hyuga in it. I made my way past the crowd of people until I saw Neji walking out of the compound. I hide inside an alleyway and watched as he walked right passed me and head toward the forest. I watched my target and waited until he turned to reveal myself. I went to go get something to eat before following him. I made my way to Ichiraku. Naruto was sitting next to Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. I walked in and ordered some ramen as I sat down. I think I saw even Shino's jaw drop. I paid no attention and started eating from the bowl that was plopped in front of me.

"R-Rose? Is that really you?" Hinata looked at me with widened eyes.

"Yes it is." I kept my cool and looked over to Shino. His glasses were falling off and his mouth was wide open. I think I see even some drool. Then Shino cleaned himself up.

"*cough cough* Nice outfit." Shino went back to eating his ramen. When I was done I made my way to the forest. He was sitting in the middle of what was a circle of trees. I observed what he was doing. His eyes were closed and he was meditating. Ok. Time for operation daze. I walked into the circle of trees.

O/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////O Neji Hyuga view

I was deep in meditation. Listening to everything around me. Though I thought I could hear someone else breathing ,but I guess it was just me. I took a deep breath and let my mind take over. I can hear a bird flapping its wings. A squirrel running on the forest floor. A slight breeze was rustling the leaves in the trees. Suddenly I felt a weight on my crossed legs. I shot my eyes open and saw Rose sitting on my lap. Ii stared at her with wide eyes then blinked at her and she just smiled innocently at me. She had her back turned to me and was had her head turned to face me. I felt my eyes quickly look at her bare shoulders then I looked back at her expression. I shoved her off.

" . . . ." I went back to meditating after I gave her a stern look. There's another bird in the tree. A bug is flying past a tree. Again I felt a weight on my lap. I opened my eyes once again to see Rose on my lap again. She was faced toward me now and had a very strange look on her face. She was my friend ,but I couldn't just let her sit on me.

"Hey Neji-kun." She winked at me and then hugged me. Kun? Where did that come from. I tried to pry her away from me ,but she simply held tighter. Then she started wrapping her legs around my waist. I felt my face turn red and I tried even harder to pry her away from me. I ended up rocking myself to a point where I tipped myself over. So I lied on the ground starring up at Rose who was smiling down at me. Her legs were on either side of me. There was no escape.

"Rose. Can you get off?" I looked at her angrily hoping she wouldn't notice the side of me that thought this was amazing. Unfortunately I didn't fool her. She sat her self right down on my manhood. This gave me a sensation that right now I didn't want. I tried to push her off ,but she only held my arms down. I tried over powering her ,but she was as strong as I, if not stronger. I watched as she bent her head down to my ear.

"Neji-kun. What should I do next?" She breathed on my ear which sent tingling sensations down my spine. I had no choice ,but to send out a brief sigh of enjoyment. I immediately corrected myself and gave out a annoyed grunt. I starred at her with angry eyes. She only smiled at me and went on her happy way taking of my headband with her teeth. I tried to keep her away ,but it was no use. She had me pinned down. Once she was finished taking off my headband she started kissing my curse mark. Kissing it, Licking it, whatever made me give out a sound that pleased her. I finally was able to get her to stop. She starred at me for a short while.

"Rose! I'll say it again! Get…" I was interrupted by soft lips pressing against my own. At first I was angry ,but slowly I sunk into reality that I was enjoy it and let it happen. Soon I began to kiss back. She started messaging my scalp making me sigh against her lips. Then I felt her tongue brush against my lips and I granted her passage. I waged war with her tongue winning the right to poke around her mouth. Then I felt kind of funny. Light headed and a little bit blurry eyed. Then everything went black.

e////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////e Rose Wolf view

I opened my eyes to see Neji's eyes dazed. He was finally in the hypnotic state. I broke the kiss and kept messaging his scalp and whispered into his ear with a soft voice. "What's the password Neji-kun….Tell me…please."

"Hm?" Neji shifted his hands on my hips. He seemed to have forgotten everything. Who was exactly laying on top of him. So I asked again.

"Neji-kun. Please tell me." I breathed in his ear and I felt him shiver.

"P-password?" He murmured under his breath. "Password. It's…Takuna." His eyes started to shut a little like he was sleepy. I got what I needed. I slipped my hand on his shoulder and hit a pressure point and he fell asleep. I took him on my back and started carrying him to the medical corp. I felt kind of bad that all this was for a mission. That the only reason for acting like this was to get something out of Neji. Then something came to mind. Was what I was doing only for the sake for the mission? Did I only act the way I did to get him the state of being foggy minded? Or was I enjoying the whole fact that I kissed Neji? I shook the thought out of my head and continued to the medical corp. When I got there they took him from my hands and rushed off to remove then Gen jutsu. I stood there in the lobby until I heard Lady Tsunade come up behind me.

"Well." Tsunade put down some medical papers that she had in her hand and leaned in close.

"Takuna…It's Takuna." I looked at the corner where nurses disappeared with Neji.

"Make sense. Being as Takuna was the name of his deiced daughter." Tsunade looked down the hallway I was looking at. Then she went to give my findings to the anbu. I waited a whole five minutes before walking the path Neji's nurses took. I opened the door to his room and there he was sitting up rubbing his head. One of the nurses came up to me.

"Neji is fine. We were able to snap him out of the Gen jutsu permanently. He seems to have no effects on his memory. Not even the memory he had when he was possessed." The nurse checked off something on a clip board.

"So he remembers everything from when he was under Gen jutsu?" I watched the nurse nod and I really started to panic. So he remembers what I did to get the password. Oh great. I walked over to Neji and helped him retie the bandages around his head.

"Heard you got better fast." I waited for him to pull away from me. Though he didn't.

"I can't believe I was caught in such a armature's trap." Neji looked down at his shaking hands. I felt so bad for him. Why he was beating himself up I had no idea. So, I grabbed his hand and rubbed his back.

"It wasn't you. Many people have fallen into his Gen jutsu. Some even stronger then you and I. You mustn't be so hard on yourself." I let go of his hand and sat next to him. He still didn't move his eyes from his hands. "What happened anyways?"

"…I walked into a cabin looking for someone who got away on one of my missions. Next thing I knew I was in the hospital with Lee and Tenten looking down at me." Neji decided to finally look at something else. I hope he's ok from the whole experience.

"Neji. Its ok. I'm here for you." It was all I could say. It's all I do for him at that moment.

". . . . . ." Neji's head tilted toward me. It was getting dark and the nurses all went home. It was defiantly night. Neji tilted one of his legs toward me.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// Neji Hyuga View

The last things I can remember was that feeling. That feeling of wanting. . .wanting Rose. I remember my arms moving themselves around her and pulling her as close as they could. I remember that I felt so dazed. Not just from the Gen jutsu ,but from the feeling of her on top of me. I looked out of the corner of my eye. She noticed it too. We were all alone. I turned the rest of my body toward her. I was right in the right position. I want to feel that feeling again. I grabbed her hands and pressed her down on the bed. She looked up at me surprised. I only stared down at her. Then lowered my head and whispered in her ear.

"Call this pay back then." I drew my head away from her ear and leaned down and kissed her. At first she was like a lifeless dummy. Then she started to kiss back. Oh how the kiss felt so. . . . .alive. It was like it was the thing keeping me alive. Making my heart beat, letting me breath, and is what makes me move. I tried to move closer ,but Rose had her hand on my chest trying to push me away. Weakly I might add. We separated the kiss.

"Neji…Neji what are you doing?" She looked at me almost in a daze herself.

"What happened to "kun"?" I leaned forward again ,but she stopped me from kissing her. I couldn't stand this. She got to kiss me so deeply. Why is it now, I can't show her the same compassion? I pushed her hand away and kissed her again. I bit on her lip and she gasped. I slipped my tongue threw her lips and stroked the roof of her mouth. She shivered and I knew it was from pleasure. She stopped struggling and pulled me in closer. I stopped playing around. I wanted more of her. I wanted to know what she wont tell me. But then it came back to me. What I was doing. My best friend was on the bed and I was pressing her down. I was getting lost in the lust of things. I could hurt her. Maybe its that somehow I knew. We would be best friends and nothing more. I separated from her and got off her. I stood facing the door.

"Neji?" She leaned up and sat on the bed. I looked down, ashamed. What was I doing? What was I thinking? That was not how a shinobi should act. I felt arms around my waist and I turned.

"Rose?" I looked into her eyes. Now I knew what was happening. I knew she wanted me as much as I wanted her. I turned to face her and took her chin in my hand and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around my neck and my arms wrapped around her waist. I pushed her back to the bed and we laid down back into the position we were in. I heard her moan on my lips as I began to rub myself on her body, trying to get closer. I knew there was only one way to get closer. To get what my body yearns for. And that was to slowly start ripping off the barriers of clothing. I started slipping my hands under her shirt. She seemed shocked ,but let it happen. I threw her shirt in the corner and pressed against the newly exposed flesh. Oh, it felt so good to smell her bodies sweet perfume. The smell of roses strangely. But it didn't matter. I still had the same dilemma of wanting more. Then I peered down at her. What could I take off of her next? But then Rose started to take my shirt off. I let her and after it was off I rubbed against her. It fed my hunger for her ,but it still wasn't enough. I unlatched her pants and tore them off her.

"Mmmm." Rose moaned on the kiss that I wasn't paying much attention to. I separated the kiss just for a second to take a breath then continued. I took off my own pants throwing them somewhere else into the room. I rubbed against her. Oh how my body want her. I ended up rubbing my manhood against her opening. She let out a long moan and so did I. I separated the kiss leaving a trail of saliva and went on kissing her neck. Then I thought of something that maybe both her and my body would enjoy. I moved my hands to her bra latch. I only hesitated for a moment before unlatching it and tossing it aside.

"Please forgive my thirst." I said before taking her nipple in my mouth and moving it around with my tongue. She gasped for air surprised.

V//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////V Rose Wolf View

Neji made me feel like never before. I was moaning in pleasure as he moved my nipple in his mouth. But I knew where this was going. The seven deadly sins. Lust. I had to stop it ,but I couldn't get enough of my will to do so. Neji moved onto the other breast. I tired to think of a way to break this up. A way that I could…..oh who am I kidding. I was enjoying this just as much as Neji was. As much as I tired to say otherwise it wasn't going to happen. He stopped playing with my breasts and moved to my lips again. Kissing me as hard as possible to try to feed his thirst. I thought I would never see Neji like this. So passionate and more importantly, to actually let his "want" get the best of him.

"I will forgive your thirst if you forgive mine." I said as I moved down and kissed his chest. He only drew himself closer. Rubbing his manhood against my opening again. I moaned. It felt harder. He's driving himself insane. All this rubbing, nipping, kissing, and sucking. It was driving him mad. I thought of a way to relieve him. Without giving myself up. I turned him around and I was on top. He looked at me surprised. I slipped off his boxers and threw them. I moved closer to his throbbing friend. I saw in the corner of my eye that Neji was not only blushing ,but he starting to prepare himself. Honestly I felt sheepish. I never done something like this before. I opened my mouth and started to slip his manhood in my mouth. Licking the tip of it, I saw him moan loudly. It was working. Soon after sucking and licking and teasing. He stopped me. I really thought he was close to his release. Then he climbed on top of me again.

-////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////- Neji Hyuga View

I was so close to my climax. But I wanted to relieve her. I opened her legs up and I lowered my head. I just couldn't believe that I was doing this. Letting myself get controlled by the "wanting." I licked over her opening. She moaned and I began to feel the strength to continue. I slipped my tongue inside her. She arched her back and I began to move my tongue around. Oh how my body loved tasting her. Tasting every inch of her. But somehow I wanted more. I came out of her and stuck a finger in. I wasn't sure if she was in pain or in pleasure. Though after awhile she was moaning. I moved my finger then added a second. Rose went through the same cycle then I added a third. Oh it just wasn't enough.

"Rose. The dresser." I took my fingers out of her and she turned and rummaged through the dresser. She stared at what I wanted her to get them gave it to me. I ripped the package open. "Will you do the honors?" Rose hesitated before taking the condom from my hands and slipping it onto my manhood. She stared at it for awhile. "You ok?"

". . . . .Yeah." She smiled and leaned back. How the next few minutes went was sort of painful. Hearing Rose bite her lip and clench her fist in pain. I started slowly. Letting her get not only her ,but myself the feel. Then after she wrapped her legs around my waist. I went faster and harder. Listening to the moaning and the screaming of the pleasure. Soon we both were at our climax. I slammed into her and we both came. I collapsed next to her and took a few deep breaths.

"Rose. One thing I need to hear from you. To end this day. You know I love you. Now please. Tell me how you feel" I turned to her and pulled her close. She put her lips to my ear.

"I love you too." And with that I covered us both in the blanket and we fell asleep.

=///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////= Lady Tsunade View

I walked into the hospital. Seems everyone was still out.

"I guess I'll check on Neji." I took a clipboard from the front counter and started walking down the hall. Something in me told me not to open that door. I peeked in. There were clothes scattered everywhere. And then there was a. . . . .a. . . .condom? In the trash. I looked over to the bed. Rose was wrapped up in Neji's arms. I turned away from the door and smiled. "I knew they would make a darling couple." A man walked down the hall to see me.

"My Lady. How's the progress?" The man bowed to me then stood straight.

"All as planned my friend. You Gen jutsu was a big help. How's Takuna?" I walked down the hall with him.

"Alive and well. So, everything worked out between the two?" The man looked at the door.

"Right as rain. Come lets get some breakfast. And maybe a drink or two." I walked out of the hospital with a huge smirk on my face.

.///////////////////////////////////////////////////////**THE END//////////////////////////////////////////////////////.**


End file.
